Currently, a table assembly for mounting on furniture such as a sofa or a seat was developed. Such a table assembly includes a support connected with the sofa or the seat and a table supported by the support, the support is provided with a holding board whereby people can read or write thereon or mobile phones or computers can be carried thereon. For obtaining multiple using positions for the table, the table is capable of rotating at level plane; some tables may be integrated with a charging module or a lighting module, thus wires must be extended to the table to achieve the electric connection. When the table rotates, the wires in the support will be wrung together, which causes the table not to be further rotated and the wires to be damaged. Additionally, the assembly or disassembly for this table is time-consuming and inconvenient, because the conventional DC wire plug must be operated manually.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a table assembly that has simple structure and can prevent the wring and damage of the wires, to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.